


Moana

by kawhiet_energy



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawhiet_energy/pseuds/kawhiet_energy
Summary: Klay being oblivious to popular things





	Moana

After a long day, both Steph and Klay could finally relax without the ever-present stress of answering bullshit interview questions or having to sit through tedious meetings that could have easily been done via email. At this point his assistant needed an assistant. As much as he loves his job and and knows all the baggage that comes with it, Klay still absolutely detests the actual business business side of things.

Settling into the couch and propping his feet up Klay questioned, "Ok, so what we watching then?" as Steph indecisively searched through Netflix for something they haven't already watched a billion times.

Leaning further into the arms of his boyfriend, laying his head on the solid mass of Klay's chest, his fore arm pressed to the top his thigh Steph suggested, "I was thinking maybe um... Men In Black?" Klay held the shorter man closer to him, his arm enclosing around his shoulder as he started to caress soft circles into the toned skin of Steph's stomach.

Steph couldn't see it, but he could feel Klay's head shake in disapproval. "We've watched that like five times this month already, choose something else."

"Aladdin?" 

"No."

"Lion King?"

"Too sad."

"Moana?"

"What's a Moana?" Eyes snapped to the shooting guard alongside the quick turn of a head almost giving him whiplash.

"Please tell me you're joking..."

"I'm not joking. Who is she?" Ok maybe he might be exaggerating a little bit just to get a reaction out of the older man, but this was fun, Klay thought.

"We might have to just break up." Steph snuggled closer to the taller man and layed a pillow on his lap to rest his head on. Absentmindedly, Klay played with the soft curls of the point guard's hair. Swiftly switching between the naoe of gis neck the lean muscle on Steph's torso. The other hand rests on the back of the couch fiddling with some loose threads of the material.

"Its probably the best new generation Disney film ever." That apparantly didn't spark any recognition in him. "Why did i say that as if you have any taste in animated masterpieces."

Still Steph carried on trying to jig a memory that obviously wasnt there. "It came out like two-three years ago..." Nothing. "It has The Rock in it?" Still Nothing. Shaking his head, "Never heard of it."

Intrigued and confused as to how he made it through life withiut experiencing such a classic like Moana, Steph soldiered on. "Bro how- what can i say except you're welcome...?" Only a blank face met his, any recognition completely void of his expression. "Baby, i sing that song nearly every day at home."

Klay couldn't help but note the incredulous tone of his voice as he stubbornly tried to squeeze any recognition of the film out of him "I know that, i just thought it was some dumbass song you liked," Klay shrugged. Painfully unaware of the emotional distress his words were causing his partner.

"I can't believe i let myself fall in love with someone that hasn't watched Moana."

Klay laughs, all teeth and body shaking at Steph's seriousness. His hand came down from behind the couch and rested on Steph's thigh. Softly, he rubbed and down his sweats clad leg until he came to his hips where his hand just stilled. Only his thumb rubbing tentative circles at the slither of skin above the waistband. Like lightning, Steph's smaller hands landed ontop of Klay's stopping his motions dead in it's tracks. "Hell no. I'm not ketting you touch me until you watch Moana."

Klay couldn't help but pout down at his boyfriends, a hint of a smirk was present on his lips. He leaned down, capturing Steph's lips with his. Moving in a way that was so familiar to them yet still cherished every time it happened. Klay's beard scratched and tickled Steph's face in the way he loved, stimulating Steph's hand to resch up and rest against the supple cheek of his boyfriend. The younger man though this was an invitation to deepen the kiss but before he could, Steph pulled away planting one final kiss ot the corner of his mouth.

"Nope. You are going to watch Moana and you are going to like it. Then we can see about the rest. Okay?"

"Aye aye captain" Klay smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so inconsistent with my Klephen shit, i apologise


End file.
